


Break the Ice [fanvid] (Britney Spears)

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "Let's get it blazing."
Kudos: 1





	Break the Ice [fanvid] (Britney Spears)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8uKBafYD50


End file.
